Birthday Party
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Alice Cullen is throwing a party and the Volturi are there too! Whose birthday is it? OCs present, OOCness. Lots of random writing, sorry words just simply appeared magically in my laptop screen. Written for a friend whose birthday is this 31st July…


**A Twilight Fanfiction**

**Birthday Party**

**Summary:** Alice Cullen is throwing a party and the Volturi are there too! Whose birthday is it? OCs present, OOCness. Lots of random writing, sorry words just simply appeared magically in my laptop screen. Written for a friend whose birthday is this 31st July…

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Twilight! I am simply and purely a fan who is borrowing SM's characters for awhile to satiate my thirst to write something. And to celebrate my dear friend's birthday of course…

~…~…~…~…~…~

It's 30 minutes till noon and if you'd squint into a clearing somewhere in the Olympic Mountains, you can clearly see a spiky black haired girl jumping up and down excitedly. Alice Cullen was planning a surprise for her friend's birthday.

The clearing, situated at least a good 35 miles away from the Cullen mansion was already half decorated with ribbons, some pre-ordered flowers planted in exotic positions and a table or two to be filled up with food as some of the werewolves are joining in later.

Most of the other Cullen's could be seen either teasing each other or just simply sitting in a group together enjoying each other's company. Give or take an hour later, a brunette with pink highlights entered the clearing with a few members of the Volturi trailing behind her.

Alice skipped excitedly to the brunette while the other Cullen's, stands up warily as their once enemy entered the clearing. Bella was especially on high alert as Jane soundlessly followed behind the brunette.

"Wow, look at the place!" exclaimed the brunette with pink highlights.

"I know right! She'll definitely LOVE this! I've seen it! All that's left is for him to lead her here. Louise, did you bring your present? I saw what you picked, it's perfect." Alice winked.

The brunette, or Louise, nodded as she took a box held by Felix before. "When's the werewo – I mean shape shifters – are coming?"

"In about a few minutes more." Bella piped in, Alice rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple while she said, "She means another 30 minutes. That's when I can't see what will happen."

"They should arrive in another hour or two, so I guess we're ready?" Louise asked.

"Yeap," supplied Alice.

An awkward silence filled the clearing as no one knows what to say, when suddenly Renesmee's voice happily asked, "Aunt Alice! Is that your friend?"

Louise asked Edward through her thought _'May I?' _When Edward nodded his consent, Louise walked forward to Renesmee and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hello dear. I am a friend of your Aunt Alice, so that's a yes. I've heard quite a lot about you," she smiled, "would you be my friend, young one?"

With her eyes glinting happily, Renesmee nodded enthusiastically. Then Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Louise sat together getting to know each other more.

Half an hour came by and soon the sound of the rustling of leaves and a beating heart can be heard. Soon, a head of messy black hair poked through the rather thick vegetation and revealed Jacob's head. He said, "Back in a minute, gotta tell Seth and the others I've found you guys."

Jacob retreated his head into the darkness of the jungle surrounding the clearing and transformed into a werewolf and gave directions to the pack. Alice had prevented the others from telling the exact location of the party to the Quileute so she won't have problem seeing into the possible futures.

After a minute or two, Jacob returned to the clearing and asked for Renesmee. He couldn't bear to stay away too long from her. Happily, Renesmee skipped away from her new friend and to her Jake. She wanted to tell him about her new friend.

In about fifteen minutes, the rest of the pack appeared one by one. Most of them took no notice of the Cullen or the Volturi, except for Leah. According to her, she still won't trust these 'bloodsuckers', especially the Volturi.

You'd think that with the gathering of a number of were – I mean shape shifters – and vampires would cause quite a ruckus, but in this case, I might add, Louise is a friend of the Volturi and the Cullen's, not a part of any of the coven and family. She'd already belong to another family and was only here for a birthday celebration of her friend. So, why were the Volturi here? Hmm… Dear readers that shall be answered soon.

After another hour of waiting and the food being served in the 45 minutes after the arrivals, the star of the celebration finally made her entrance.

A brunette with straight hair was carried bridal style into the clearing. This is where I usually go 'aww…' but I've got to finish this. She was blindfolded and the man carrying her was none other than Alec. If you'd might noticed, I haven't mentioned Alec earlier. *wink*

Everyone was cautious as they held their breath, afraid to ruin the surprise. Her facial expression showed only excitement and anticipation as her beloved carried her to somewhere, according to him, she'd loved to be. A giggle broke out as she inhaled some familiar scents.

When she was settled onto the ground, she quickly removed her blindfold and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her golden eyes indicated that she had fed recently. She is the first in the Volturi who drink animal blood. Fate had been a mystery as how the two met, but I can tell you, Alice and Louise have a part in it.

With the smoldering golden eyes, she scanned through the crowd, sincerely looking into each faces and finally her eyes rested on the face of the brunette with pink highlights.

Smiling, she said, "Lulu! You did this?"

'Lulu' or I should say 'Louise', frowned, "Joanne, how many times I have to tell you, it's either gonna be 'Lou' or 'Louise'. No exception. And for your question, it's a 'yes' and 'no'."

Joanne frowned in confusion and Alice chirped in, "Actually, she WAS the one planning until _I_ saw her plans." The pixie frowned disapprovingly, "You should've seen what color she was going to put in this place! And the decorations! I mean, what were you thinking? So here I am, taking over her so-called 'Joanne's birthday project' and officially making myself the decorator AND planner."

"I did help! But all my ideas were vetoed by none other than this little pixie here." Louise mumbled.

Everyone laughed as Alice and Louise continued their rather childish bantering. The Quileute had a great lunch with almost everyone asking for seconds. They played some games too, and had a great time despite the differences. I swear I saw Jane smiled, and not for being able to torture something but for being happy.

Time flew by as the group of vampires and shape shifters interacting peacefully. The pack had enjoyed themselves very much; even Leah started to smile a little more than once or twice.

Emmett, Jasper and Felix were sitting on the grass chatting away about some latest computer games; Alice, Joanne and Louise were enwrapped in their little corner reminiscing the past they shared together; Renesmee was seated comfortably in her Aunt Alice's lap, listening intently to the fascinating past of her favourite aunt spent with her friends.

Alec was content to see that his mate is happy among friends and loved ones. She did claim to miss them and that the scenery in the castle is starting to get boring. Jane was standing next to her twin brother, happy that he is happy. Demetri stopped by earlier and had dropped off a present before going back to Volterra. He had a mission to kill off a rampaging newborn in the town in the neighboring state.

All in all, everything went smoothly, even though Emmett had accidentally angered Leah a little for an inappropriate joke, all was well.

~…~…~…~…~…~

And yea, Joanne, hunn, I hereby solemnly tell you: I NEVER forget any of my besties' birthdays. I do have something up my sleeves, I can promise you that… But due to my miscalculations, it may be VERY late till you can read through the blueprints of my plan, and there are some changes… So… As an early present and apology for the one arriving late, here you have it, a story about you and just for you… **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**PS:** If I posted this a few days later than your birthday, blame my dad for it… I don't have any Internet access since Monday and not sure if my dad can get a new server till next week (1st week of August)…


End file.
